NaLu Love Fest 2016
by msmanga14
Summary: Well...lets just say Natsu reminds Lucy not to play with fire...and with some of the sex marks she's now sporting from his lessons, Natsu has a lot of kissing up to do.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all of Fairy Tail and every single one of its characters. I'm just a slut for nalu smut._**

 **Title:** Sore. Part 1.

 **Prompt:** Rough/Sweet (bonus day)

 **Summary** : Well…lets just say Natsu reminds Lucy not to play with fire.

 **Rating:** M (nsfw)

 **Word Count:** 8,306

 **S/o** to **DancesWithSeatbelts** for being a dear and beta reading this for me. Honestly you helped me make this thing at least ten times better.

Hello lovelies (: So, this is my first ever actual smut piece…and my first time participating in NaLu love fest as well (: And well…it kinda turned into a monster…so I'm breaking it up into two parts. But before we get started, a few things first.

 ** _Warning:_ _Part one really highlights the "rough" aspect of this prompt. EVERYTHING IS ENTIRELY CONSENSUAL, AND BOTH PARTIES LOVE AND TRUST EACH OTHER. But I gotta say the sex is a little hardcore. If you do not feel comfortable with the following, please read only up to the '_ XXX'**

 ** _Choking, spanking, hair grabbing and black clawing._**

 ** _If these things do not bother you and you choose to continue on, please read at your own discretion._**

Now I don't think this is exactly the most graphic smut out there, but its got some kinks that might bother others. If the previously mentioned aspects bother you, please look out for the XXX. That is where the regular smut ends, and before things get "rough". Now, without further ado, I present to you part one of Sore. Hope ya enjoy it (;

* * *

Worn, demanding hands seized her waist suddenly, throwing her against the white hotel door. Lucy threw her arms out in reflex before her fiancé seized her wrists, tightly pinning them over her head. He leaned in close, a threatening glare in his eyes and a splash of mint entwined in his breath.

Natsu and Lucy had been at a black tie gathering hosted by Fairy Tail. It was an "end of season" sort of celebration, and everyone was dressed to the nines. Lucy adorned a sultry looking number, the deep vneck of the dress stopping just below her navel. Her back was bare except for black silk beginning at the base of her spine and covering her ass and legs. There was a dramatic slit on the side of her dress, and Lucy had been toying with it all night while eyeing him.

Natsu was quick to pick up on the fact that his blonde wasn't wearing any panties.

And that was just the beginning. He swore she was trying to drive him crazy with all the teasing she had been doing that evening.

"You've been leading me around by the neck all night," He rasped, chapped lips ghosting over plump ones. She watched his gaze slip down to her lips before he caught himself, returning his gaze to her falsely innocent eyes, "and I've just about had it."

Lucy challenged his stern look with a lidded one of her own. Her soft features scrunching with a small laugh before smirking, "Well…whatcha goona do about it, _Salamander_?"

That would be Lucy Heartfilia's _second_ to last tease of the night.

A devious, crooked grin cracked across his face, instinctual desire threatening to consume him. It was the same look a cunning mountain lion aimed at the deer he was about to devour. It was the same look a hunter gave his prey before lining up his sights and pulling the trigger. But the most frightening part?

Lucy didn't mind it one bit.

Natsu smashed his mouth against hers, their teeth clashing as his tongue forcefully invaded her slick cavern. He played around with her lithe muscle for a bit, moving his own this way and that to get a rise out of her. The athlete wanted to mess her up a little, knot up her hair and smudge her lipstick. Natsu Dragneel was going to remind Lucy Heartfilia who exactly she was toying with.

Lucy's arms strained, her elbows trying to retract so she could latch onto his shoulders. The blonde wanted to pull him flush against her body and grind her pelvis into him. He pulled back to give her bottom lip a mildly painful tug, sucking it into his mouth and pinching the skin with his glistening canines before diving down to the column of her throat. He continued his ministrations there, harshly pulling and teething on her flawless flesh.

Socially acceptable appearances be damned. If Lucy wanted to play with fire, he was going to let the flames lick her skin and show her how much it burned. He knew full well how much his dear fiancé didn't want pale yellow, magenta and violet marks covering her body, chest and neck. But Natsu, being the assertive man that he was, threw caution to the wind and decided they ought to play a little game. The strong, broad shouldered male decided on seeing just how loud he could make her scream.

"N-natsuu," she groaned, jaw clenching in agonizing pleasure before grunting out, "Careful…d-don't leave marks…ah."

Instead the pinkette egotistically grinned against her skin before he bit down even harder. He was going to make sure he left a dark, angry bruise before joining his lips to hers.

"Is…that…a command I hear?" He rasped out between the kisses he applied to the length of her throat. After giving one last nip to her jawline, satisfied with the red mark forming, his attention zeroed in on her bottom lip again. His mouth settled on hers before his teeth broke the full flesh, causing her hips to buck into his hard cock as she let out a throaty moan. Releasing her lower lip with a pop, he moved back slightly so he could drink in her expression. Umber eyes barely widened in worry as her tongue swept over the aching, raw flesh. There was a zinc flavor on the tip of her tongue, undoubtedly from her own blood.

"I think I need to teach you a little lesson Luce," An authoritative voice rang in her ears. She felt his grip tighten on her wrists as he threatened, "And you're in no position to be talking."

As harsh and threatening as his tone was, Lucy knew this man like the back of her right hand. His dark eyes were unwavering as he waited for a response from her. Behind this forceful façade, Lucy could see the genuine love and respect flashing in his eyes. He wanted to make sure Lucy was okay with everything he was going to do, and she knew he wouldn't budge until he got an answer. His number one priority was making sure she knew that she was safe with him, that she could fully trust him with her heart and soul.

So okay, yes, Natsu was being a little rough. But Lucy knew that if she so voiced it, he would stop in a nanosecond.

Plus, this wasn't their first time roughing it up as a couple. Gaging Lucy's tone and behavior had almost become second nature to Natsu, and he knew when she was being serious.

And yes, it was true the blonde liked her neck unblemished, and Natsu had completely disobeyed that preference, but Lucy also knew what she was getting into tonight. She knew she wasn't going to get away scot-free with teasing Natsu like she had been. And to be completely honest, she didn't want to either.

So after holding his intense gaze for a few meek seconds, Lucy's eyelids fluttered, and a smirk began tugging at the corners of her lips. She saw Natsu's eyes visibly relax a little before he tied on the mask of being master again.

Lucy slipped a toned, lean leg through the dramatic slit in her dress, wrapping the muscle around the back of his thighs. She slowly circled her hips, drawing a hiss from her fiancé before whispering, "Then why don't you shut me up yourself, _Dragneel_?"

And that was Lucy Heartfilia's _last_ tease of the night.

The devil's grin broke across his face before he harshly pressed his pelvis into hers, halting her slow grinding as another moan fell from red lips.

"Don't worry, I will," He promised before dominating her mouth once again. Tenderness was nowhere to be found as their tongues tangled.

Gathering her wrists together in one hand, his other wandered down her body before coming to a halt at the back of her soft knee. He hiked her leg up higher before running his palm along the underside of her thigh, the limb now resting on his ass rather than the back of his thighs. Grabbing her shapely behind roughly, he dug into the smooth skin with his fingers, and was quickly reminded that the blonde had failed to wear any panties that evening. He aggressively kneaded her flesh, and was rewarded with a roll of her hips and a breathy whine as her head tipped back against the door. Taking advantage of her vulnerable throat, Natsu wasted no time in mouthing her neck again, tongue wetting the milky skin before he placed an open mouth kiss against it. And as soon as that kiss was finished, he was immediately biting down and sucking on her flesh.

Red, purple; bruises that staked his claim.

Natsu demanded that Lucy's neck be covered in loud bruises and blemishes. He wanted hickies painting her breasts and drawn on her inner thighs; the ostentatious, grunge kind of marks that looked borderline painful. The angry brand that stayed around for a days, but more often than not, weeks. The type that let anyone and everyone know that she must have gotten laid, and the style that let people know it was rough.

Goosebumps travelled south, and Natsu smirked at the harsh pants and whimpers he was drawing from his blonde. Her arms continued to tremble, fighting against his firm hold, but all Natsu did was hum against her skin playfully.

"N-natsuuu…please," The woman managed to keen out between harsh breaths, attempting to jerk her arms free to show the pink haired man she wanted to wrap herself around him.

She felt the athlete haughtily grin against bruised skin before he kissed his way up to her jaw. Pressing his lips deeply along the column, mouthing each area of her neck slowly, teasing the skin before adding another bite. Nipping his way over to the other side of her neck, she felt his mouth cover a large area, gently tonguing the area before rasping against her skin.

"How about…no," He teased before harshly sucking on her neck again, drawing the flesh into his mouth as his teeth pinched her. She let out another loud cry as Natsu's mouth worked her, need growing in the tone of her voice and hips moving against his anyway they could. It wasn't fair really. Lucy wanted to run her hands through his soft spikes and then tug on his hair until he groaned into her mouth. She wanted to grab his ass and press their torsos together until her breasts hurt from the pressure.

She wanted to feel him too.

Whether it had been her delicious wail or his own desire to finally rid himself of his clothing, Natsu didn't know. He pressed a final, gentle kiss to her throat before resting his heated forehead against hers. Maintaining his fiancé's clouded gaze, he lessened his grip on her rear before skimming his hand backwards, under her thigh and towards her knee, signaling the woman to lower her leg. Now standing, albeit wobbly, Lucy's feet rested on crème carpet. She mustered a curious, half dazed expression before widening her eyes, wrists now feeling incredibly free and bare. But Natsu had caged her in, forearms resting on the cool door as he left enough room for her to lower her arms, but not enough for her to change positions or take advantage of her new freedom.

"Take my clothes off. Now," He commanded, the growling tone sending a jolt of electricity sparking along her abdomen. The ache between her legs increased tenfold, and the fire inside her body raged raged as a silver tie slipped through her fingers.

Dark irises remained focused on her face, lenses sharpening as the blonde pulled coined silk from his crisp collar. She let the fabric dance through her fingers before she simply dropped it, soft digits then venturing towards the small ivory buttons of his dress shirt. Stitch by stitch, Lucy had unfastened his shirt at a lazy pace, internally drooling at the slightly tanned skin being revealed. She couldn't quite believe it; this man, this handsome and lean muscled man was going to be her husband.

But at this moment, more importantly, he was also the man that was going to fuck her senseless.

A cross-shaped scar carved into his right hip mingled with the v-ridge of his hips. Lucy traced her fingers between the indents of each muscle on his abdomen, and Natsu took the opportunity to quickly shrug off his jacket and shirt. Just as she was about to reach out and press her fingers against his abs, he snatched her arms up again and slammed them next to her head.

"No, naughty girls don't get to touch," He hissed, warm breath fanning her cracked lip, "It's _my_ turn to play with you. Now _I_ get to make you squirm and shake. _I_ get to tease you until your pussy is soaking wet. I want cum dripping down your thighs and there's nothin' you can do about it."

Lucy let out a ragged moan that turned into a whimper as she begged with mocha orbs. She began biting her bottom lip again, an automatic reaction to Natsu's words. A wicked grin crossed his face and the sharp canines he possessed were prominent. Ebony eyes fell weak to her bloody lip, but only for a second before his devious irises returned to hers. He pulled her wrists towards him as he stepped backwards, leading Lucy away from the door and further into the room. He then spun her around, Natsu's back to the door and Lucy's to the bed. He released her wrists in favor of sliding his hands down her obliques, roughly grabbing her hips to spin her around.

Lucy gasped at the action before humming as her ass was pressed against his arousal. Her backless dress allowed soft skin to brush the hard planes of his chest as he felt her body writhe. The back of her neck curved to his shoulder as her jaw angled at the ceiling, pure euphoria coursing through her veins. His palms had wandered down to her lower stomach, pressing her further into him as the tips of his fingers brushed her clothed mound. Natsu kissed her neck again, barely teething but the blonde could feel it. Her skin was already rubbed terribly raw and sore, and she did not want to look in the mirror the next morning.

One calloused hand had grazed further south, and all of a sudden heavy pressure was laid on her clit as the other skimmed up her body to her heavy mounds. The athlete roughly grabbed her right breast, the force he used pressing her back further into his chest. Pinching a nipple between his index and middle finger, he felt her buds harden underneath her black dress. Realization then struck, and he decided the damn thing would look better on the carpet.

His left hand trailed up her body to squeeze her other breast as he began kissing his way to the nape of her neck. It was location of a certain flimsy little knot, a knot that he just could not believe was holding her dress up. Thick fingers attended to the black silk, and before Lucy knew it, the bodice of her dress fell. Or…well, what was supposed to be the bodice. The deep v-neck of the halter style dress didn't leave much to the imagination. Goosebumps rose on her exposed chest, but the skirt of her gown was tailored to perfection. It stopped the material from completely dropping to the floor, much to Natsu's dismay. But, he knew that would quickly change, for he felt every single quiver from the blonde beneath his touch. His palms grazed her sides before sliding low across her stomach. He then harshly gripped the fabric folding at her waist, practically ripping it off her body in the process of pulling it down.

Lucy shivered in response as cool air swaddled her, nipples fully hardening as she felt Natsu's chest leave her bare back for a second as he yanked the dress off. Just as goosebumps began rising along her spine, his pectorals were pressed against her should blades. She loudly cried out as Natsu bit down on her neck again, adding another bruise to the already vast collection. Her hands had wandered behind her to grasp and claw at the sides of his thighs. Black slacks wrinkled under white knuckles, and Lucy soon released the fabric to dig her fingers into thick muscle. She needed to grab onto something, anything in order to ground her bare, trembling and shivering body.

A smaller hand left his thigh before aggressively palming him through the crotch of his slacks. He grunted at the action, hips bucking against her as his right hand returned to her breast, pinching the nipple again. His other skimmed down her shaven mound, rubbing at the sensitive slit with a single finger. Natsu's eyebrows slightly raised in surprise before quickly dropping in knowledge and confidence. He smirked against her bruised neck as his digits deeply and slowly created friction against the velvety, soaked skin. He slowly tongued his way up to her ear, drawing the lobe into his mouth as pointy canines played with it.

"My, my Luce…already this wet for me?" He teased, adding a second digit. Index and middle fingers were now putting heavy pressure on her clit as she ground against him. He released her ear, giving it one last lick before nuzzling the top of her head.

"Mmm...mmm," She moaned back. She tried to respond with 'maybe', but that wasn't really working out so well. The pitch of her cries rose in response, and her grasp slightly tightened around him; conveying she wanted more.

With his left hand still massaging her lower lips, his other released her breast in favor of reaching up to grab a fistful of blonde hair. Natsu pulled his shoulder out from under her as he yanked her head back, forcing a delicious scream from an aching throat.

"Good, cuz you're goona need to be for what I have in mind," He snarled, smirking at her widened gaze. A visible jolt ran down her spine, pressing her ass even harder against his cock in response.

His hand promptly left her womanhood, arm now wrapping around the back of her thighs as he swept her up bridal style. Lucy yelped in surprise, but was quickly silenced by Natsu's mouth on hers. He dominated her mouth while he walking them over to the king size bed. Tongues battling together, Lucy was deeply fixated on their kiss and was disappointed when he pulled away. But disappointment quickly turned to suspicion when she noticed his smirk and matching glare.

"What are you-," She managed to rasp before emitting a high pitched squeal. Natsu threw her onto the bed aggressively, her body lightly bouncing before being halted by a muscled form.

"Finish what you started," He growled. His eyes traced down voluptuous curves before pinning her gaze again, "Take off the rest of my clothes. Now."

Lucy watched his muscles move and flex to support himself as she slipped the leather belt through its loops. She saw triceps and forearms shifting as the couple heard the prong of the buckle click against the metal frame. Lucy quickly whipped the blasted thing onto the floor before working on unzipping his pants.

She popped the button on the waistband, opening the zipper and quickly yanking down his briefs as well. Soft, smooth calves brushed his ribs as the blonde made sure his waist was fully free of them. Lucy had pulled her legs up enough to catch the waistband of both fabrics between her toes. He watched her the entire time, raven eyes unwavering as he felt the last of his clothing slip down his legs. Smug pride worked across his face as he watched his fiancé bit her lower lip in response to the size of him.

God he would never get tired of that look.

Lucy eyes continued to journey up his body before she looked straight into his eyes. She pressed her knotted locks back into the pillow as she spread her legs wide, a slight stretch tearing up the inside of her thighs. She watched his line of vision fall on something next to her head, and brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you looking- EEEPP!" She squeaked, strong hands grabbed her wrists again, pulling them above her head and near the bars of their headboard. Natsu then kissed her languidly, tongue diving in to distract her as he shifted her wrists to one hand. He ground against her, earning a wavering moan from the woman beneath him as her own tongue stroked his own.

She was lost. Completely and utterly lost in the feeling of his body pressing up against hers.

So lost, she failed to notice the tie of a bathrobe being knotted around her wrists. Feeling the material restrain her wrists, she strongly nudged his head, mouth closing on the shell of his ear, licking and nibbling as he continued to secure her to the brass bedposts. Fabric tight, she ground against his dick again as she begged, "Pleaaase, just fuck me already."

Chuckling against the column of her throat, he leaned further in, triceps flexing as he hovered above her, "Did you think I was going to make this that easy?"

Lucy frowned in disappointment before squeezing her eyes shut in sensory overload. Natsu kissed the dark bruises on her collarbone before mouthing and tonguing down her sternum. Goosebumps returned on milky flesh, following his tongue's path as he inched his way down to the undersides of her breasts. While his left hand reached up to roll her heavy flesh, he kissed his way over to her other nipple, sucking on it harshly while squeezing her right breast.

"Aaahh…oh…oh god," The blonde panted out, rough ministrations painfully pleasing as she tugged against her bonds.

The pink haired male captured the hardened nub in-between his teeth, a feral glint sparkling in his eyes. Moving his mouth slightly to the left, he bit down on her breast, actively breaking a few more blood vessels.

"Gggg….christ Natsu…I'm going to have these for we-weeks….ah," Lucy voiced through clenched teeth.

"That's the idea," He grinned evilly before latching onto the other breast.

Since she couldn't reach him, all Lucy could do was wrap her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him as close to her body as she could. She squeezed his waist as tight as possible, wanting him to feel at least an ounce of the similar pain he was putting her through. However, this idea back fired, and all Lucy did was manage to encourage the man. His tongue licked the reddened area before he moved up her breast a little, placing a large open mouthed kiss before nipping hard.

He heard a small creaking noise, Lucy was starting to jostle the brass polls from their frame. While licking her breast he moved his arms down to her calves wrapped around his lower back, removing her legs with relative ease. Natsu laughed at the meek struggle she was putting up.

Legs bending at either side of his waist, he began to roughly kiss her stomach, following the small indent between her ribs all the way down to her navel. The man would occasionally stop, placing another hickey and earning broken whimper from the blonde.

Satisfied with her raw skin, he kissed each hipbone, continuing south as he threw her thighs over his shoulders. He gave the soft, slippery pink skin of her womanhood a lingering lick, happy with the hitch he heard in Lucy's breath. Tongue playing with her clit, he rolled the talented muscle around her pleasure center before dragging it back down to her opening. The tip of his tongue barely entered her, favoring a teasing pressure barely inside the beginning of her opening. Lucy sighed, thinking she was about to feel some sort of relief. She was sorely mistaken when Natsu backed away, releasing her legs and lifting his head. A pointed chin was now resting on her lower stomach as she watched the devil smile up at her.

"Look at you, soaking for me…waiting for me to fuck you so hard your hips break." He hissed, eyes taking malicious pleasure in the way her cloudy stare begged him as she continued to strain herself.

Lucy bit her hurt and bloodied lip in excitement though when she watched him trail his tongue back up her abdomen, kissing her breasts before reaching her throat. He mouthed her collar bones, chapped lips pressing against smooth skin as he traveled up to her jaw. Sloppy kisses glistened on her skin as he whispered into her ear, "But you've still got a lesson to learn."

He pulled back and laughed at the confusion evident on her face.

"Natsu I swear you- ggghhhh," She moaned out, eyes rolling into the back of her head and neck digging into the pillow. Natsu was smirking as four thick digits rubbed her clit.

"Now here's how this is going to work… I think ya need to be reminded just how much of a dirty girl you are." He threatened, the tip of one finger barely pressing into her slick opening. He was now laying on his side, other arm propping his head up as he watched her in amusement.

"Natsu please, please I'm sorry. I want you so much it hurt-"

"First off," He interrupted, thick index finger slowly entering her wet heat, stretching her walls as she tipped her head back and let out a loud moan, "You didn't wear any panties tonight. Do you have any idea how distracting that is?"

All Lucy could do was nod her head fervently and buck her hips as she felt Natsu's knuckle brush against her skin. He was so deep, exploring her walls and damn it he was only using one finger.

"I don't hear an answer," He teased, rolling his finger around inside her as he watched her struggle somewhat for an answer.

"I..uh…yeah, yes, I was dirty…very naughty and I should-," She gasped harshly when he suddenly curled his finger, "-nt have left the room like that."

"Good girl," He smirked, drawing his finger back as he watched bliss paint the blonde's face. He began to slowly thrust his finger in and out at a sinfully slow pace, dragging out her pleasure before he continued.

"Secondly." His middle digit joining the first as he continued to expand her walls, delicious pressure being added to her core, "You squeezed my ass in the elevator on the way down, with our friends in the same fucking elevator."

"Ah!" She cried out, hips harshly thrusting against his knuckles as she felt his fingers reach as far as they could go.

Lucy was no virgin. Lucy was no stranger to teasing. She was used to having her legs spread wide, being deeply filled by her fiancé over and over again. However, she was not used to setting herself up to be teased in such a manner as this. She wanted him to fuck her and fuck her now.

"I-I'm sorry…," She panted out, flexing against the fabric restraint as she arched her back, "That was b-b-bad. Ohhh…oh god…I-I shouldn't have done that…but p-please, p-please Natsu just fuck me already."

Harshly scissoring his fingers, he took delight in the blonde's slacked jaw and needy thrusts. In, out, in, out. He could tell his fingers were driving her crazy by the begging tone of her voice. But he wasn't quite done yet.

"Then… you teased me for a third time," He reprimanded, drawing both digits back so he could slide in his ring finger as well. He now had three fingers stretching her walls and thrusting into her. The athlete was enjoying the slick sounds filling the room, the wetness dripping down his hand enough proof to show how much power he held over her.

"Tying that cherry stem in a knot with your tongue. Feeding me ideas of just how amazing your tongue would feel wrapped around my cock...was it worth it? Was teasing me worth this?" He asked, accentuating the question by curling all three fingers at once.

Lucy, at this point, was not fairing so well. She was thrashing and squirming as his fingers continued to move. A mumbling, moaning, screaming mess that couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence to save her life. Tears trickled down the sides of her face, the pleasure coiling inside almost unbearable. Her hips violently rolled against his hand, back arching, drawing his three digits as deep as they could possibly go. Her calves and quads tensed, her breathing rapid and harsh. She was approaching her peak, climbing higher and higher. She just needed a little push…damn she was so damn close.

Being deeply spread… stretched to a delicious pain and being toyed with…it was too much. She wanted to slap Natsu across the cheek, then press his hand as far into her as it would go. Or maybe she should just rip his hand away entirely. Force the man on his back and ride his thick cock until she couldn't physically move.

"N-n-natsuu…I…I'm s-s-sorryyy," She whimpered pathetically. Lucy may have lost all her pride but hey, at this point, she was just proud she was able to form actual words.

"P-p-pleeease…I can't t-take it a-anymore…" Tears of pure pleasure continued to streak down her temples.

"And finally," He declared, smile splitting his face as he watched the blonde beneath him freeze in sensory overload, "for lying. 'Cause I know you can take it," He sank his fourth finger into her heat. Four thick, warm, calloused digits buried inside her to his knuckles and his thumb now began rubbing her clit as well. He felt Lucy's walls clench around him. It only took a few quick and powerful thrusts of his hand before she shattered.

Lucy was pushed off the edge.

She had fallen off into an abyss of primal pleasure. Her heart pounding, breath harsh and muscles twitching as she continued to ride Natsu's hand through her orgasm. He smiled down at her, pure lust and adoration in his eyes as he watched his fiancé fall apart beneath him.

And he could believe it. He just couldn't quite believe it. That this woman, this beautiful, intelligent woman was going to be his wife.

She couldn't even scream, her voice was lost as her mouth hung wide open from harsh breathing. But Natsu changed this, sliding his tongue into her open mouth as he began to slow down in his thrusts, matching Lucy's pace. She moaned against him in appreciation, returning the kiss with every ounce of euphoria she could convey. He was the man responsible for her pounding chest and aching leg muscles. He was the man that held such incredible power over her. And he was the man she loved with every fiber of her being.

She slowly tapered her hips to a halt, Natsu syncing with her rhythm. He continued kissing her slowly, tenderly, before planting one last kiss to her swollen lips and pulling away. With one more curl of his fingers, and a shaky moan earned, he slowly pulled his four digits out. He wiped his hand on the sheets before placing it on her toned stomach.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me," She laughed, voice hoarse and cracking from overuse.

"I could say the same to you," He smiled down, pressing his hand further into her stomach while kissing her steadily.

With slick muscles sliding lazily against each other, Natsu's hand skimmed up her torso, slightly squeezing a breast before reaching up to the bathrobe belt binding her wrists. He untied the fabric, Lucy sighing as her arms fell to the pillow. He smiled at her, kissing the bottom corner of her lip before casting his gaze towards her wrists, frowning at the irritated skin.

"Are you really upset about my wrists?" She laughed, bridge of her nose nuzzling against his neck before she kissed the skin, "Natsu, I'm sure my body is going to be bruised for weeks from some of the marks you've left."

The right side of his mouth lifted into a slight grin before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. With that comment, and his own needs in mind, he fell back into his dominating role. She was right. She was going to be marked up for weeks, and he wasn't even done yet.

Sensing his change in demeanor, she rolled towards him, hard nipples pressing against his toned pecs as she teethed at his scar. Natsu's hand that untied her bindings was now trailing down Lucy's spine, roughly squeezing her ass and forcing a thick thigh over his hips. She further opened herself up to him, and he was finally able to rub his throbbing length against her.

 **XXX**

Using his strength, he pushed his chest against hers, forcing her to lay back on the bed while he barely hovered above her. Her other leg immediately joined its sister on his lower back, and her arms quickly wrapped around broad shoulders, digging into tan flesh. He pressed his hips into hers before grabbing his dick and roughly rubbing it along her slick folds. Lucy continued to nip, suck and hum into his neck. Hell, if he didn't notice, maybe she could give him a taste of his own medicine and mark _him_ up a little. But that thought was immediately halted when a hand grasped her neck in a choke hold.

Lucy immediately froze in her ministrations, head lowering onto her pillow as Nastu's grasp tightened. She stared up at his dangerous glare with lidded eyes, pulling a thin stream of air into her lungs through her constricted airway. She let Natsu know she could breathe through her gaze and demeanor, and after watching his expression solidify with the knowledge she was comfortable with this, Lucy ran her tongue along her sore lips before flexing her calves, trying to draw his pulsing dick closer to her opening.

After all, the two had a safeword. If Lucy felt like her emotional or physical limits were being pushed, all she had to do was say the term and she knew he would immediately stop.

Natsu smirked, tightening his grip to earn a choking noise before immediately loosening it. It was just enough to remind her who was in control, and Lucy didn't say anything. His other hand clasped the back of her knee, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder. Her other leg hitched up higher as a result, and Natsu had an arm caging her in. His left arm was supporting his own weight and hosting Lucy's thigh as his other hand was still wrapped around her neck.

"Ready to be on bed rest Luce?" The blonde's hold on his back tightening as she felt him shift his hips to align with hers. With the head of his penis pressed against her sopping entrance, he had no problem lining himself up and entering her body. Deliciously slow inch by inch, his body laid claim to hers. He filled her completely, stretching her aching walls as dripping heat encompassed him.

"God… you feel amazing," He praised once he was fully seated, his entire length resting inside her.

Lucy could only give a throaty moan in response, and he could feel her quad and calve twitch against his shoulder. He knew she was waiting to be fucked, and by god he was going to do just that. Drawing his hips back until just the tip of his dick was penetrating her pussy, he gazed down at her clouded caramel eyes, watching them screw shut from the force of his thrust.

"Do you see what I do to ya Luce?" He asked, retracting his hips before powerfully thrusting into her again, "Do you see who owns your body?"

With the violent way he was plowing her, Lucy felt a sinister spark ignite. The arms wrapped under his biceps and gripping his back suddenly clamped down, nails pressing into muscle. She opened her eyes to Natsu's surprised ones, briefly taking in his expression before he leaned back and hissed, the motion causing his cock to hit deep within her. If he was going to mark her like some sort of canvas, than she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Her triceps flexed, bringing Natsu's face to her neck as she in turn started nipping and biting at his ear. She dug her nails deeper, feeling warm liquid start to drip down his back.

Good. She wanted to scratch him up severely. She wanted the athlete to be sporting red claw marks and slight gashes. She was going to make him her own personal scratching post.

While continuing to drag her nails down his back, Lucy's mouth moved so she could bite into his shoulder, hard. Forgetting the position of Natsu's hand, she was about to pull at his salty flesh with her teeth until she felt her airway tighten up.

"Remember whose in control Luce," He snapped, hips matching the harshness of his words before continuing on, "You like it when I choke you, don't ya Luce? You like playing rough. Ya like it when I ram into you." He teased, continuing to snap his hips into hers, earning a breathy scream and a strong clench of her inner walls.

"That's right, you're mine. I own you. I own your body, I control when you breathe," He tightened his grip, "when you cum," he slowed in his thrusts, then lightening his grip on her throat and repeatedly hammering into her, "You are mine and mine alone. My dirty, dirty girl" he hissed out, watching her eyes roll back into her head.

But his hand then left her throat in favor of sliding down her leg, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin as his rough hands slipped down along her outer thigh. His thumb quickly hooked under the back of her knee, bringing her other leg up in order to press deeper into her. Now with one calve on his bicep and the other knee thrown over his shoulder, he had his arms on either side of her, supporting himself as he kept up a bruising pace. But each time he would move his arms up, whether it be from the muscle strain or to torture Lucy more, his cock would inch closer towards the back of her pussy. It would also slightly spread her legs a little wider, if even possible.

Her quads ached, the inside of her thighs burning from the stretch as Natsu continued in his rhythm, never relenting for a moment. Underneath her nails she could feel the cords of muscle lining his back working on supporting himself as he ravaged her. The strength this man held…the power. He really could easily dominate and control her any day of the week, and Lucy was lucky enough to call him hers.

Natsu was panting into her neck, breath harsh as he nipped at her sensitive throat before he kissed his way along her glistening jaw, pink locks sticking to his forehead as his hips bruised hers. The couple stared intently at each other before Natsu leaned down and claimed her lips, the action causing her velvety walls to clench around him as a moan left his chest. He could tell she was close. The contraction of her muscles, the harsh breathing, and the wet strands of blonde hair stuck to her neck. Lucy was so close, and Natsu was going to be the one to shove her off the edge.

He began pounding into her at an aggressive speed she didn't think was possible, and he felt her clench around his cock as she screamed his name. The loud begging cry of his name…well, that was all it took for Natsu to join her over the edge. Thrusting inside her, he filled her with his semen, slowing down in his thrusts and matching her pace as he emptied himself inside her.

The couple grinded to a stop after riding through their orgasm, and Natsu let his arms fail him as he rested on Lucy's chest. Her torso was still heaving, rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Ooowwww…." She moaned in complaint, Natsu raising an eyebrow while he regulated his own breath, thick length still inside her.

"My legs are still thrown over your arms ya know. Don't you think you've already stretched me enough for one night?" One of her legs tried to slide down a glistening shoulder as she relaxed.

"Aww but that was only one round," He chuckled, kissing her forehead before pulling out and rolling to the side. The two were now lying in bed, arms spread eagle as their hearts continued to pound rapidly. Their lower cores were still simmering, and sweat rolled off their bodies. A slight dampness seeping into the sheets.

"Natssuu…I feel it already…" Lucy moaned in discomfort. Legs feeling like absolute jelly before lactic acid reached them, "and I don't even wanna look at my body right now," She sighed, throwing an arm over her eyes.

The pinkette laughed in response before audibly exhaling, using his momentum to swing up into a sitting position. Legs thrown over the bed, he decided he was going to start a warm, steamy shower so they could both clean up.

"Hey Luce, I'm going to-" Natsu began, glancing over his shoulder at the exhausted blonde when something snagged his sharp gaze.

Where he'd just been laying down, Natsu noticed a few streaks of red staining the sheets. Of course, his immediate concern was that he'd bitten Lucy too hard, therefore causing her to bleed. His eyes widened, and his worried gaze immediately latched onto the blonde. The question was about to leave the tip of his tongue, but then he saw her expression. Her eyes were lidded, and she was worrying her bottom lip again. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a quick second before realization hit him.

"Lucy, did you…?" He asked wearingly, arm reaching behind him in order to see if she actually clawed him. He must not have noticed it before. He was so swept up plowing into her that he thought it was just sweat dripping down his back, not his own blood. Natsu quickly brought his arm back around, a look of disbelief, and a slight pride, crossed his features. He looked at the scarlet color dripping down his hand.

Well, sore or not, he wasn't going to let Lucy get away with this.

He felt a familiar spark ignite in his stomach, and he eyed Lucy as if she were his dinner. The blonde saw his gaze darken. She instantly sat up, arms waving in front of her body to defend herself. She knew that gaze; she knew that dark gaze all too well.

"Hey now, I was just trying to hold onto you so I didn't hit the headboard…plus, I can't even feel my legs," She half heartily argued.

To be honest, with the way he had been acting tonight and with the look he was now giving her, Natsu could have her any way or anytime he wanted. But instead of lunging across the bed like she expected him to, he just wiped his blood on the bed sheet before he got up. Walking around to the foot of the bed, he sat right next to her, pressing their thighs together as shaky legs dangled over the side of the bed. Lucy did not fail to notice his heat steadily return, growing under her gaze as he stroked her thigh, leaning in to kiss and lick her earlobe.

"Lucy." He chided, his voice was still husky. The blonde couldn't quite suppress the shiver that jolted up her spine.

"What have I told you about messing with me?" He bit down on her ear harshly, earning a squeaky yelp from the blonde.

"I-I-It was an accident ya…pink…pink haired idiot." Lucy was currently losing the battle that was speaking coherently. Natsu's hand was inching up her quad, thumb slowly stroking small circles on her inner thigh.

"And now you're calling me an idiot?" He reprimanded, menacing tone causing her own hand to creep up his thigh as well.

"Guess I still need to teach you a thing or two," He chuckled darkly before grabbing her waist, throwing her across his lap. Lucy let out a surprised yelp as her full breasts pressed against his legs. Her ass was now fully exposed. But then he saw her back arch, the action pressing herself further against him while simultaneously lifting her soft cheeks into the air.

"Natsuu," She purred, but despite her confident tone, she couldn't help her face from turning carmine.

"You've gotta learn your lesson Luce," Playfully, his left hand kneaded the creamy flesh of her ass cheek. But he wouldn't raise his hand, not until he had the green light from Lucy. And from the way she curved her spine and gripped his thighs, he could tell she was eager to play along. But Natsu could never be too safe in a situation like this, so he waited for a vocal confirmation.

"Hhhmmm," She moaned, squirming against him before looking over a slick shoulder. Lucy gave him a sly wink before rasping, "Guess so."

The pinkette smiled, a grin so crooked it could rival that of a demon. His hand gave her flesh one last squeeze before he brought his hand back, a loud slapping sound echoing throughout the room as his palm smacked her curvy ass.

"Ah!" Lucy cried out, nails digging into his quads as she felt a delicious burn begin to radiate from the spot he'd hit. She whined in appreciation, communicating that she was ok with the amount of forced he used. He palmed her ass cheek again gently, rubbing soothing circles into the red hand print before retracting his hand and repeating the process.

"You scratched my back and clawed me up…you're a naughty girl Luce. A dirty, naughty girl," He scolded as he slapped her ass. High pitched wails continued to leave aching vocal cords, and the blonde couldn't get enough of this. Having such a powerful man scold her, slap her ass and call her names. Lucy liked egging Natsu on, because she loved what she got in return. Just as she was losing herself in her thoughts, the blonde quickly snapped back to reality when she felt the pad of his index finger slightly dip into her core. He drew slow circles on her entrance before barely breaching her walls. He used enough pressure to tease her sore womanhood, but not so deep as to bring pleasure.

"Mmm…d-don't t-t-tease meee….I'm sore," She begged, gasping in pain and relief when he sank his digit fully inside her.

"Hhhmmm….guess I'll have to stop teasing you then," He rolled his finger around to earn another cry from the blonde before curling the digit. He dragged the finger along soaking walls while removing it. Lucy moaned in retaliation before gasping at the tight grip Natsu had on her hair. He yanked her head back, her sensitive ass falling onto the heels of her feet as she was positioned upright. Her hands tensed on the tan, muscular thigh closest to her. She had an eye shut from wincing.

"On one condition. I want you begging for me," He growled, warm breath fanning over her face. He still gripped her hair, but not as tightly, as Lucy slowly got up, moving with him back onto the bed. The two kneeled on the mattress facing each other before Natsu released her hair in favor of twirling her around. A calloused hand settled inbetween her shoulder blades, pushing her forward. She was now bent over, back arching in a delicious stretch, sticking her ass up even further. Red hand prints were littered on the creamy flesh.

"You're going to have to tell me what a dirty girl like you wants." Large hands gripped her waist, bruising pale flesh as he ground his dick inbetween sore cheeks.

"Please, please fuck me," She yelled, shame lost as she felt Natsu rub the soft head of his cock along her folds, "I want your big dick inside me. I don't wanna be able to walk. Natsu plea-" Her voice broke off in a loud, breathy moan as Natsu decided enough was enough. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to take her and fuck her senseless.

Lucy felt a stretching burn reside into agonizing pleasure as Natsu thrust his length inside her. God damn she was sore…but God damn did he feel good. Her breasts pressed harshly into a damp bed sheet while her arms folded under a pillow. She buried her face in it, attempting to muffle at least some of the loud screams leaving her throat. She really didn't want to go through the embarrassing 'noise complaint' process again.

Natsu continued to hammer into her at an aggressive pace, brass headboard knocking against the wall. He relished in the feeling of her quaking walls against his dick, watching as he penetrated her over and over again. But he wanted more. A hand left Lucy's hip, skimming up her side before snaking into blonde locks. He grabbed a fistful, bringing her back to his chest as his other arm wrapped around her waist. He reached up to grab a breast while his other hand released her hair before snaking down to her clit. Natsu bit the shell of Lucy's ear, licking the pleasure point before snarling.

"You're a tease. A dirty, naughty tease. But you're my tease. Mine…All…Fucking…Mine." He gave bruising thrusts between each sentence, accentuating his point further and sending Lucy into a shaking bliss.

A hoarse scream left her vocal cords as she shuddered against him, hands on top of his as he palmed her breast and rubbed the sensitive nub. Her clenching walls evoked an orgasm of his own, his hips giving a few last quick and powerful thrusts. Natsu was panting against Lucy's neck, her head was resting on her shoulder and she could feel his frame shaking in exhaustion.

Lucy turned her head, pressing a deep, lingering kiss to his ear before whispering, "Might…wanna pull out…before you collapse on me."

Her voice was cracking and horse, and all Natsu did was grunt in acknowledgement before following her request. Lucy quickly collapsed, lean body failing her, and Natsu was right along with her. The two lay in bed on their stomachs, calming their breathing before sleep swept over them.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too bad...? Now, the prompt is rough/sweet, so next time y'all get some passion (; Keep and eye out for Part 2!

msmanga14


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns all of Fairy Tail and every single one of its characters. I'm just a slut for nalu smut._**

 **Prompt:** Rough /Sweet

 **Summary:** Well…lets just say last night Natsu reminds Lucy not to play with fire. It's now the next morning, and Natsu has some kissing up to do. (Probs shoulda mentioned its a modern day AU in the first post…woops)

 **Rating:** M (nsfw)

 **Word Count:** 5,271

Hey…*chuckles nervously while throwing this fic at you guys* Ok, so this is actually still apart of the bonus day prompt, its the second installation of Sore (: (: But this time I highlight the "sweet" aspect. This also could be counted as intimacy, but I'm actually writing another part of this story for that prompt lol.

This part was incredibly difficult and it's shorter than usual because I didn't have a lot to work with due to Lucy's physical state. People sore from sex, in my opinion, don't exactly wake up the next morning wanting a bunch of foreplay or multiple rounds. So this is one single sex scene. One. Single. Scene. YOU CAN ONLY DRAG IT OUT FOR SO LONG MAN.

So, long story short, I've fallen behind but I'm trying my best to catch up (:

Anyway, here is the second part of Sore (: hope ya enjoy it (;

* * *

Through the window wall high up in the hotel penthouse, Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Heartfilia had a breathtaking view of the city skyline. Toffee eyes creaked open to an indigo hue backlighting the tall sky scrapers of Magnolia, and the bright lights were still twinkling against the dark sky. It was serene, peaceful scene, and it was a rare moment in time that could be described as perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

Lucy Heartfilia felt like she had been rolled by a truck.

The blonde groaned loudly, wincing in pain as she turned onto her left side from her stomach. She squinted at the cerulean blue numbers, it was only 4:08 a.m. Knotted locks dropped back to the plush pillow as she released another groggy moan. Well, she was awake…might as well go clean up and inspect the damage done. But a large part of her wanted to remain in bed, because she _knew_ her body was going to look like it'd been through the grinder. God had he been rough…

Lucy brought her wrists up to her face, inspecting the irritated skin. She wrapped her left hand around the other wrist to feel the red marks.

"Ah," She quietly hissed. So she had been correct, she really did feel as bad as she looked.

Lucy sighed, lowering her arms and closing her eyes. She began to relax her breathing and focus on each individual muscle in her body. Lean legs burned with a constant ache. Her inner thigh muscles were taut from being overstretched while her quads and calves tensed from all the straining. Three orgasms tended to have that effect. Her lower lips and pelvis hurt, but from the rough fingering and bruising force Natsu was using last night, that was going to be a no brainer. Lucy's left eye twitched at the mere idea of walking.

Well, she knew she had to get up at some point, and a hot shower sounded like pure heaven. Lucy shifted on the bed, about to swing her legs over the edge of the mattress before a strong arm snaked around her waist.

"Somewhat conscious are we?" A quiet, horse laugh bubbled from her plump lips as Natsu pulled his fiancé in.

Lucy lifted her side up off the bed a little so the pinkette could wrap his left arm under her. The arm curled around her torso so the top of his thumb brushed the underside of her right breast. The limb was probably going to fall asleep with Lucy's weight on it, but at the moment, he didn't care. Natsu's other arm draped low over the curve of her waist, heated palm resting on her stomach as he slowly drew small circles with a calloused index finger.

They had talked a little about children and decided on waiting, but that didn't stop Lucy from dreaming. So when feathery touches left goosebumps on her stomach, she couldn't stop her breathe from hitching. Sleepy lust ignited, and her mind began to overthink the placement of his hand. Overthink how his heated palm gently pressed against her empty womb before raising to accommodate the movement of his finger. Overthink how he was drawing circles, large circles…drawing them right above the place where she would carry his child. Their child. A life they created _together_.

Empty womb huh? God did she want to change that someday…

Her bare back shivered against his heated pectorals, aching muscles singing in joy from the close contact. Usually, Lucy complained about Natsu's unnatural body heat, she liked sleeping under fuzzy blankets and decorative down comforters. But when your fiancé's body temperature runs like a freakin' furnace that really isn't an option anymore. She felt Natsu snuggle tightly up against her, his chest retracting with each exhale he took. The athlete barely lifted his head, forehead brushing his fiancés ear as he placed a sweet kiss to her neck. His head then fell back to the pillow, and he nuzzled into her post sex hair before stilling again.

In response to his gentle caresses, Lucy leaned into his loving embrace. There was no room for air as her shoulder blades pressed against his muscled chest. Her left arm came up to cover Natsu's own, interlocking their hands underneath her breasts. She repeated the action with her right, wanting to overlap their arms and completely feel his body against hers. Soft finger pads skimmed down tan skin at a lazy pace, goosebumps following in their wake. She slid her fingers in between his thicker ones, halting the pattern his index finger was making. Lucy gently squeezed his hands, pressing them further against her torso and abdomen.

Oh lord she would have loved to go for another round. But, she was incredibly sore. And secondly, she really wanted to take that much needed shower. Lucy loosened her grip, trying to carefully pry his arms apart so she could get out of bed.

"Natsuu…c'mon…I have to clean up." Shaky arms struggled with tan muscle, and all Lucy got was a gruff noise in response to her quiet plea. His triceps tightened, trying to encourage her to give up the idea when a soft yelp left her throat. He barely flexed, and the force he used couldn't even compare to the strength he displayed last night.

Lucy quickly bit her lip, forgetting about her swollen and cracked skin as she tried to stifle her cry. But it was no use, because another pained moan left her throat as white teeth pinched sensitive flesh. The blonde swore under her breath, she didn't want to completely wake up Natsu and worry him. All she wanted to do was ease out of his grip and take that blistering hot shower. It would soothe the incredible ache racking her body and clean her off.

But it was too late, with Natsu's head nuzzled against her, she knew he had heard. Damn that man's sensitive hearing. The blonde felt him blink awake. His steady breathing halted, and she felt his arms move. He gently shifted her so she was resting under him on her back. Natsu's legs straddled her own, elbows digging into the mattress as he hovered his fiancé. He quirked an eyebrow at Lucy, questioning and worried gaze forming on his sleepy face.

"Ya ok?" He asked, voice gravel.

"Mhmm, I think so…you just really roughed me up last night, that's all…" Mumbling, her cheeks turned pink as brown eyes trailed off to look at the digital clock. Natsu's gaze relaxed and he laughed, pushing himself up and reaching over to the nightstand. After flipping on the dim lamp, he kneeled back, sitting on his heels as onyx eyes trailed down voluptuous curves.

Lucy saw Natsu's eyes widen, immediately knowing her neck, no, her entire body, was destroyed. It took some serious sex marks to get any sort of reaction outta Natsu, and his wide eyes and parted mouth weren't exactly calming her active imagination. Too scared to look for herself, Lucy opened her mouth to ask how bad when she saw Natsu's gaze lidden. Her question caught in her throat as he began leaning toward her.

"What're you d-doing…" She asked, voice breathless and shaky. But when she felt Natsu exhale on the column of her throat, she really no longer gave a damn about his answer. Feather light kisses were being planted along the plum skin of her neck. He was gently pressing his dry lips against, what she assumed, were the terrifying hickies covering her body. He barely put any pressure on the marks, and his lips never really left her skin, which meant two things.

One, Natsu himself figured out from her marks that he had to be gentle. And the thing was, Natsu could sometimes be a little off when it came to reading bruises. Many a time he'd accidently kiss her too hard and she'd have to scold him about being careful when kissing sensitive skin. And from the force he was currently using, Lucy was beginning to have a pretty good idea of how severely his marks had discolored her skin.

Two, if he was going to individually kiss and tongue every blemish, then he would've moved his mouth from spot to spot. But Natsu was not moving from spot to spot. Natsu was skimming his lips along the column of her throat, which meant these were not individual marks. Instead, these were large bruises that blended together, probably covering most of her neck.

"Well…I roughed…ya up," He mumbled between slow, intimate kisses, "So… it's only fair I make you feel good too."

"I-is that…mmmmm…..so?" She asked, moaning as he journeyed to the other side of her tender throat.

"Mhmm." He began humming against maroon skin, eliciting a small gasp from Lucy. Okay, so maybe he had been a little too rough. When the light hit Lucy's body, he honestly couldn't help his reaction.

His harsh sucking and teething had given no mercy on her soft flesh. Every single nip and bite left a generous mark and then some. Curved hips adorned pale bruises matching the grip Natsu had on her last night. Mulberry and cherry marks covered her skin. He could already tell some of the bruises were going to yellow. The right side of her neck was covered in a large, dark spot that dissipated into smaller nibbles. The left side didn't fare much better. Lucy's collarbone was accentuated with his purple scars, and the swells of her breasts looked tender from the attention he gave them. She looked like a Jackson Pollock canvas, but he couldn't help the small swell of pride he felt in his stomach. Those were his marks on the beautiful woman beneath him. She was able to handle his punishment and wear their rough sex on her body without complaint. The ravaged, undeniably sexy blonde underneath was his fiancé. But more than that, she was just plain his.

So, as her husband to be, Natsu would make her feel better. He would kiss every blemish from head to toe, and massage her legs and arms until they turned to jelly. He was going to appreciate her, worship the body and mind of the woman he loved so much. He was going to be gentle and sweet, have an intimate morning that didn't involve sex. Besides, he was sure Lucy needed a break.

He mouthed her sensitive neck, wetting the skin before licking south on her sternum. He had done one hell of a number on her last night, and Natsu wanted to be thorough in kissing her bruises "all better". He tongued her breasts, deciding to run his lithe muscle over her nipples and sweetly suck on them. She moaned in appreciation, grasping the sheets as he cradled both sides of her rib cage. After giving one last, lingering lick to her heavy breast, he began skimming his chapped lips down her abdomen. He would occasionally pause in travel, stalling on a violet rose he had yet to love before continuing towards her waist.

His appendage danced around her navel before he slightly moved to the left, now pressing his lips to the ostentatious splotches painting her wide hips. His tongue would leave his mouth to wet the sensitive skin while his lips remained against her, the action intimate and erotic. He barely pulled away, eyeing Lucy's dazed expression as he inched down her body. The blonde had her eyes closed in pleasure and seemed to be enjoying his treatment, so the athlete took that as a sign to continue.

Now sitting on his heels, Natsu had moved in-between Lucy's legs while he was traveling south on her body. The man figured her quads and calves must be knotted with tension, so he gingerly lifted her right leg until it was resting on his shoulder. Since he was in close proximity to her body, the limb was bent and relaxed as rough hands cupped either side of her soft calve. He ran his hands up her leg and down her thigh, his skilled thumbs massaging the back of her thick muscle. He turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to a hickey on the inside of her knee as he watched Lucy mewl for more of his touches. Natsu chuckled, mouthing the mark once more before setting her leg down and repeating the process on the other. Her calves now brushed against his thighs, knees bent and legs comfortably spread around him. He leaned in, pressing his nose against milky flesh before skimming it up her inner thigh. Every time he exhaled through his nose, heated breath sent goosebumps sprawling all over her body. Just as the pinkette was about to place a final kiss to the apex of her thighs, he felt shaky fingers weave into his mussed hair. Lucy pulled on it gently so he would look up at her, his tawny orbs meeting bleary golden ones. She worried her busted lip between glistening teeth, her chest rapidly rising and falling from euphoria.

"C'mere…" She croaked, cracking voice meek and breathy.

A small smile hooked the corners of his mouth, and he crawled up her body, surprised by the hungry kiss he was greeted with. He hadn't been _trying_ to work Lucy up. Or, well, not to his point at least. He expected a heavy make out session and a killer hand job. Not a hungry blonde diving into his mouth and writhing against the sheets. Natsu's laugh was muffled as he smiled into the kiss, hands coming up to cradle the sides of her face so he could slow her movements down. He felt his arousal throb painfully, and he desperately craved relief, but he figured he knew how sore Lucy was. He thought she wouldn't exactly be up for a spontaneous round of morning sex.

But oh how wrong he was.

Little did Natsu know, but his sweet actions and intentions did more than please Lucy. First, his wandering hands and genuine embrace had her thinking about having his children, and then he went ahead and handled her body like a priceless glass figurine. She didn't exactly plan on another round so soon, and sure, she was sore to the point of near immobility. But now her core was beginning to drip and all she wanted was relief. To hell with her shaky body, and let her sore muscles be damned. Lucy was in love with her best friend. So, so in love with him, and she craved his body being inside her own. Lucy knew she didn't need to have sex with Natsu to prove how much she loved him. She knew his original intentions were sweet and pure, but she couldn't help her reaction to his touches.

Open mouths slanted over each other, their tongues waltzing and rubbing against one another. Natsu's rough thumbs ran along her jawline as his movements continued to be slow and endearing. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with the hair at the nape while trying to press him closer. She felt a burning stretch tear at her muscles as she spread her legs wider. She began grinding against his already weeping erection, and Lucy was practically begging for the man to take the hint. She felt Natsu hum into her mouth as his hips greeted hers, but he hesitated when Lucy's soft cries entered the forefront of his mind.

"Luce," He mumbled, pulling back from the kiss, "Aren't you sor-"

He was cut off as Lucy lifted her head to continue the simmering kiss. Her plump lips moved against his gently before her tongue swiped out to run along the seam of his lips. That kiss told him everything he needed to know, and if Lucy wanted sex, then who was he to deny her? His smile widened as index and middle fingers easily slipped along her core.

Dear god was she soaked.

He removed his fingers, grabbing his heavy arousal and sliding it between her pink, sensitive folds. He coated himself and barely pressed his tip in. If they were going to do this, he was going to take this sweet and slow. Lucy held in a groan, but as he continued to enter her, she couldn't quite stifle the cry that left her lips. She wasn't going to lie. It hurt. Her nether regions were achy and overworked, and the small cry was a natural reaction.

"Luce are you oka-," He asked while quickly pulling out. She didn't respond, instead silencing him again with another deep, lengthy kiss. But it didn't matter.

He didn't respond to the kiss like he had before. Even with her eyes closed and lips pressed against his in reassurance, she knew his brow was still narrowed in paranoia. Unfortunately, Lucy was so damn sore she couldn't take matters into her own hands. Normally she would press her heels into his ass and push him forward. But, seeing as she couldn't even lift her legs to wrap them around his waist, that wasn't really an option. All she could do was widen her legs, showing him that she was okay.

Natsu's resolve was solid, and Lucy decided she would need more than body language to persuade him this time around.

Lucy placed a slow kiss to the corner of his mouth before turning her head to mouth along his stubbly jawline. She grinned against the corner of his jaw as she felt his forehead drop to her shoulder, a low groan released from his throat in his struggle to make a decision. She kissed his ear before drawing the lobe into her mouth. Pearly whites nibbled at his ear before she began her breathy pleas.

"Please…please make love to me," She ground her hips into his, tempting her fiancé to give in, "I need you…I need you so, so much…"

She felt him kiss her shoulder in response as his hips responded to hers, but he had yet to be back inside her. All of a sudden, a lightbulb blinked in Lucy's head. She knew exactly what would tip him over the edge and let him know he wasn't going to actually hurt her. The kissed his ear again, panting heavily before repeating familiar words from last night in a seductive purr, "I'm your girl…'nd you know I can take it."

It was only for a millisecond, and she almost didn't feel it, but Natsu froze as he recognized her words. He knew Lucy would say something if this was too much, and he trusted her judgement. Before either of them could blink, Natsu was skimming a hand down her smooth calve. He wrapped it low on his waist, its sister soon following with his assistance. His gaze was locked with Lucys as he lined himself up, a few last words coming to mind before he entered her.

"Guess I should stop teasing you then." He then spread her slowly, _excruciatingly_ slowly. He started stretching her quivering, achy walls while watching her expression. As soon as he began sliding in, her eyes rolled back. She scrunched her eyelids shut and threw her head back, jaw left hanging wide open. Lucy moaned in pain but Natsu swallowed her cries, his searching hands finding her own and interlocking their fingers beside her head. He gave her hands a tight squeeze as he continued.

It was like stretching a tight muscle. Lucy felt an initial burn before incredible relief washed throughout her body. It was like massaging a large knot. Fingers painfully rolling a muscle in order to relieve the ache and bring about a weightless feeling. Sure there was initial discomfort and pain, but after it faded away…ungodly pleasure would bathe her body.

This was Lucy's favorite kind of sex. It was sweet love after being harshly fucked the previous night. She enjoyed being sore because it was a reminder of Natsu's claim over her body. He was the one pushing her limits, allowing her to reach new emotional and physical highs. And the lactic acid filling her muscles…it was a trophy.

As soon as his entire length rested inside her, he parted from the kiss so he could regulate his breathing and gaze down at his fiancé. Lucy barely cracked open her eyes, they were lidded with lust and her swollen lips were barely parted in a warm smile. A meek grin of his own spread across his face as he focused on her features. He slowly pulled his hips back, focusing on the increasing pressure she was putting on her bottom lip and the seductive look she was giving him. Damn she wasn't making this easy. The tip of his penis was the only thing penetrating her before he gently moved his hips into hers again. She held his gaze as long as she could before her eyes shut in delicious pain. A loud moan of his name ripped from her vocal cords, and Natsu was beginning to have a difficult time holding back.

He had let go of her hands so he could comfortably support himself as he quickly lowered his mouth, kissing her chin before resting his bottom lip against hers. Their mouths were open, breath mingling together as he slowly pulled out and set a steady, delicious pace. It was gentle, caring, loving…sweet.

Natsu rested his forehead on her cheek as Lucy stroked his pink locks in a soothing manner. She tried to turn her head, and Natsu quickly lowered his own so she could move. He shifted his body lower, halting his motions and pulling out so he could give both of them a small break. This slow pace was killing him, and if he wasn't careful he was going to accidently slam into her. He kissed the hickies above her left breast before resting his forehead on her chest, generous mounds serving as his new pillows. Her arms came to cradle his head to her chest, and he felt Lucy's lips pepper kisses onto the top of his head. The action was caring and genuine. It reminded him of something a mother would do.

Lucy…his fiancé, his future wife being the mother of his children. He didn't think about it a whole lot, but occasionally his mind drifted in that direction. And deep, deep down, he couldn't wait to be a father. He couldn't wait to teach their future child, hopefully children, new things and take them on adventures. He couldn't wait to see Lucy read them bed time stories or comfort them. But most of all, he couldn't wait because it would be _their_ child. A life they created together.

But Natsu quickly set aside that train of thought when he felt a needy whine leave her lungs. Lucy was getting impatient. The man smiled against her chest, placing a kiss to the breast he was resting on before lifting his head. He inched his body upwards and slid back inside her with ease. He kissed her cheek as her velvety walls surrounded him again. Lucy wound her arms around his back and she pulled him down again with little force. Natsu's breath hitched as his mouth fell to her neck, he was worried he might crush her. But once again, he had nothing to be worried about, because his blonde quickly calmed his mind with her sweet nothings.

"Mmmmm…I'm so achy and sore…but _oh god_ … you feel so, so good," She panted, praising him as he now rested fully inside and on top of her.

She had an arm resting on his back, and she moved her other one to rest at the back of his head. She gently held his face to her, enjoying his warm breath fanning her bruised throat. She had her legs wrapped around him with all the force she could exert, and she was clinging to him like a koala. Lucy arched her back as much as his body would allow, pressing her chest to his. She wanted to feel him, all of him all over her body. His lean weight resting on her was comfortable. She felt protected and safe laying under him. And the two of them being joined together…his body penetrating and resting inside hers…well, human beings couldn't get much closer than that.

Natsu couldn't help the immense pride filling his chest. Lucy was clinging to him like a lifeline, and she was that way because she trusted him. She trusted him to hold her heart in his hands and not break it. It wasn't co-dependence…it was raw, bare the ultimate meaning of the word trust.

"I love you so, so much," Lucy mumbled against his hairline.

"And I love you," Natsu returned her heartfelt statement with every single ounce of love, adoration and wonder he could pour into his words. He kissed her neck before feeling her arms loosen up.

He lifted himself to support his weight as he caged her in again. Lucy returned to playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while tears of pleasure and pure emotion pulled at the corners of her eyes. He returned her gaze with an adoring one of his own before leaning down and slowly kissing her.

He thrust into her at a gentle pace, hips matching the intimate kisses that were being exchanged. Every time he was sheathed inside her, he'd kiss her languidly before pulling out. As he moved backwards he'd leave her lips, only to return when he was back inside her. The kisses weren't full of raw hunger, but pure, profound love. Sometimes their tongues would lazily graze each other during a kiss, only meeting for a moment before he removed his mouth. But they'd return a second later to begin another kiss, matching and maintaining the pattern of his hips. He kept the pace gentle, making love to his best friend and basking in the feelings they gave each other.

"God… you're… incredible," Lucy panted in-between kisses, Natsu leaving her mouth so he could laugh before moving his forehead to her cheek.

"I should be sayin' that to you Luce," He complimented, voice warm and loving as he ground his hips into hers. She hummed in response, circling her hips in rhythm with his.

Lucy gave him a warm smile before lifting her head and kissing him. She harshly bucked against his hips, her signal that she wanted him on lying on his back. Smirk pulling at his lips, he placed a hand on her calves, moving them off of his lower back gently. As soon as her legs were placed on the bed, he pulled out of her, slowly rolling onto his back. Lucy mirrored the motion and straddled him as his back met the hotel sheets. Natsu had warmed up her muscles enough to a point where she felt some strength return to them, so she felt fairly confident she could ride him for a little. She reached down, running her hand down his cock that was slick with her juices. He hissed in response, head tipping back into the pillow and eyes closing as she continued to stroke his length.

After feeling him up a little, she grasped his dick, lining it up with her soaking entrance and sinking down onto him. She threw her head back as they moaned in unison, Lucy spreading her legs as far apart so Natsu would slide into her as deeply as possible. The blonde took him in to the hilt, and she felt him twitch against the back of her pussy.

Natsu got a hold of himself, bending his knees and watching her grin growing in knowledge that he got more leverage this way. He wouldn't thrust into her powerfully, weary of her achy core, but he sure as hell could fill her up entirely. His feet rested flat on the bed, Lucy pressing herself into him, forcing his length in as far as it would go. His elbow rested on her left thigh, arm holding onto her shoulder. She had her arm caging his face, hand pulling his hair and massaging his scalp. Once her aching legs were completely spread straddling him and her sore walls were wrapped around his entire length, Lucy kissed the tip of his nose before bouncing on his cock.

"Did you like seeing how bruised my body was?" She asked, lifting herself up before sliding down again, "Do you like watching me moan in pain from the aches you caused?"

Natsu's eyes rolled back into his head and she began to ever so slowly ride him, movements gentle but profoundly pleasurable. His left hand skimmed up her thigh, slow circles being drawn before he lightly palmed her ass. Flesh spilling between his fingers as she slowly rode him.

"Oh god…I can't get enough of you. Every time you grab my neck or slap my ass…every time you hold me or kiss my bruises…I want you so much it hurts. Mmmm….you're so big…stretching me to the brink…I almost can't take you all the way in…God I can't wait to be your wife…"

Lucy arched her back, pressing her nipples into him as he bucked up in response. She let out a gasp of pain from his thrust before he rolled them over. He was kneeling on the bed, knees shoulder width apart. He grabbed both of Lucy's legs and threw them up against a single shoulder. The bottoms of her calves pressed into his muscular rotator cuff as her lower back raised off the bed. She grabbed onto the top of his thighs for support. He was lightly leaning into her, one arm wrapped above her knee caps, the other securing both thighs to his side. His hand rested on her sensitive ass, just resting on the skin while supporting her legs. He had control over both of her legs, and all he had to do was move her back and forth on his dick. He would be doing most of the work, all Lucy had to do was keep her lower back off the bed.

He rocked into her at a gentle pace, enjoying the way she moaned at the feeling of him.

The arm above her knees moved, snaking down to rub her clit in lazy strokes. She felt herself steadily climbing, her legs flexing as she watched Natsu's grin soften as he winked at her. His locks stuck to glistening tan skin, and a faint blush coated his cheeks as he moved her back and forth. Nearing his peak, he quickly lowered his fiancé's legs and quickly settled in-between them again, minutely speeding up his thrusts. But he continued to keep the pace gentle and loving, and it was just enough to drag them both over the edge. He spilled himself inside her, clenching walls contracting at her own high.

He basked in the euphoric sensation of being surrounded by Lucy for a little while longer before pulling his limp length out of her. However he decided not to roll off of her, and continued to nuzzle her neck, her pulse beating quick but not pounding.

"I love you Luce," He whispered against her skin before placing another gentle kiss to a large hickey.

"And I love you Natsu," She felt him hum in content before he lazily rolled off of her, suddenly leaving the bed to get a hot shower started. She watched his athletic body move with grace, and she rolled into her pillow to keep herself from drooling

Rough or Sweet, it didn't matter. All the blonde knew was that she would never get enough of his worn, demanding hands.

* * *

OH MY LORD THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO DECIDED TO FAVORITE OR FOLLOW OR REVIEW THIS STORY! I'M STILL IN SHOCK OVER HOW MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVS IT HAS. OHHHH MY GOSH I JUST WANNA HUG YOU ALL.

Hopefully part 2 lived up to your expectations! Next part of this story will be "Intimacy" (:

Until next time lovelies!

msmanga14


End file.
